


Sportacus has another secret and it's almost as juicy as the first one

by foxy_mulder



Series: Lazytown [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cheek kisses, kiss, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie mostly sit around on the floor. Also Robbie is really smart, turns out.(sequel to "Stingy is a good goalie", 5th part of the Lazytown series) hmu on tumblr, im thelastaircatcher.tumblr.com





	

Sportacus sat on the fluffy chair waiting for Robbies return.  
He had been so nervous, poor thing, but Sportacus knew it would go just fine. He looked curiously around at all Robbies gadgets.  
Where did he get these? Did he buy them somewhere? And seriously, did he have truckloads of cake mix delivered all at once or did he somehow just... accumulate that many?

Sportacus decided to explore around the house. There was nothing else to do. He wandered past the kitchen into a hallway, where he found a small bathroom and a locked door.  
A key was hanging from a nail above the doorframe, far above reach.  
He did a backflip and snatched it, then unlocked the door. It opened with a loud groan.

Sportacus stared into the room with astonishment. It was fairly small, but from top to bottom was stacked with books and papers. There were boxes of wire and metal parts, and a desk in the corner. Looking closely at the books, he saw that they were on engineering, sewing, electrical wiring, and all manner of technological things he didn't understand. 

**So he doesn't _buy_ his gadgets, he _makes_ them! **

A goofy smile came to his face. Robbie was a genius, then! How amazing! Why hadn't Robbie said anything about this before? Was he too modest?  
Sportacus was so overcome with awe and affection, he squeaked loudly. He did cartwheels to the corner and examined the contents of the desk.  
There was a drawer full of candy, a drawer full of electrical odds and ends, a drawer of some strange liquid, and- oh. The last one had a piece of glossy paper, folded deeply and faded around the edges. It was clear that someone had kept this dear for a very long time. He carefully unfolded it. 

 

It was a photo of him and Robbie, standing together at Ziggys 5th birthday party. Sportacus remembered it well- He had recently discovered the meaning of the word "selfie" and was eager to try it. He took one with everyone at the party, including a very reluctant Robbie. Afterward, he gave them all copies of the pictures.  
Robbie looked uncomfortable and sulky, while Sportacus had an arm around his shoulders and a big smile.

 

He didn't think Robbie had liked the picture at all, much less kept it for all this time.

 

Sportacus chest was tight and he felt warm. It seemed he was in much deeper than he'd originally thought. 

He locked the room back up and skipped into the kitchen, thinking about Robbie- secretly sweet, secretly a genius, secretly sentimental, and openly beautiful _Robbie._ Robbie who _liked_ him! And who, for some reason, put on acts of meanness to drive people away.  
Hopefully he would be seen for his true self by the kids, after they played ball with him. And then Sportacus could ask him out on a date and everything would be perfect! 

 

Sportacus took his leftover kale out of the refrigerator and ate it while doing one handed pushups.  
He hoped Robbie was having a good time. Maybe he should have gone. But Robbie specifically asked him not to come along.  
He finished about 50 pushups then laid in the chair and dozed off.

He woke up to a weird pulsing. What was that? It had been happening for awhile now. What-

His eyes snapped open. The crystal was going off! 

**someone's in trouble! How long was I out?**

He stood up and was about to go search for the person in trouble when Robbie came down the hatch.

"Robbie! Did someone get hurt while you were playing? I-"

"I didn't actually play," he said quietly, with careful nonchalance.

"What?" Sportacus didn't understand.

"They said I couldn't." he shrugged.

"You asked nicely, right?"

Robbies calm mask was dropped in an instant.

"YES! I did! They didn't even...they..."

His face crumpled and he ran into the kitchen.

**so _that's_ who's in trouble.**

 

Sportacus was sure he had just misunderstood what the kids meant. Sometimes Robbie did things and was unaware that they were rude. Maybe that's why they wouldn't let him play. Sportacus found Robbie sitting on the floor, looking even paler than he did when he was sick.

He crouched next to him.

"Robbie, tell me exactly what happened."

Robbie told him. How he got anxious and sat in the bushes until they saw him, how he asked and they just said "no" without explanation, how he felt like he was going to throw up or pass out or maybe die of embarrassment.

And Sportacus was seriously angry.

**No..Just disappointed.**

How could they do that? He never took the kids for bullies. He knew they'd never do that to someone else. Was it simply because it was _Robbie?_  
His fists clenched in ang-disappointment. He was so disappointed, he practically saw red. But he needed to be calm.

"Robbie, I am going to talk to them."

Robbie looked alarmed. "No, don't-"

"Robbie! They had no reason not to let you play!"

He looked unconvinced. But Sportacus wan't budging on this one. He could tolerate a lot, but unneccesary meanness was not acceptable.

"Sportacus, please don't. Don't force them to play with me. Now it'll all just be like always, with me playing tricks and you guys stopping me. I really don't even mind that much."

Robbie was clearly lying. He was literally sitting there, _visibly upset,_ trying to say it didn't bother him.  
Because he didn't want people to have to tolerate his presence. Like he was a burden. Suddenly, Sportacus didn't care about public approval. In the morning, with a cool head, he would again want to be taken seriously by the children, which meant making good dating choices-leading by example. (But Robbie _was_ a good choice. He would show them in time.)  
Right now, though, he was only thinking about Robbie himself, with so much goodness in him, enough to last a million lifetimes. Or something like that.  
So he made his decision based not on the town or the kids, but on his own feelings.

"Robbie, hey, if you want I'll tell you another secret."

"Oh, wow, will it be as scandalous as the first one?"

Sportacus couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic. The bug eating seemed pretty scandalous to him. He shrugged.

"You'll have to listen to find out."

Robbie nodded.

"Okay, here goes." 

He didn't do any exaggerated suspicious looks around the room this time, and didn't even lower his voice or whisper in his ear. This wasn't something he wanted to hide anymore, even from the rats probably living in the walls.

"I love you Robbie," he said with a shy grin.

Robbies reaction should have been expected.

"You what?! What the hell?" he scrambled backwards. Sportacus laughed.

"That's the secret, Robbie! Pretty scandalous, huh?"

Robbie looked like he didn't know what to do with himself.  
(Sportacus had some very specific ideas of what to do with him.)

"So, Robbie- do you like me back?"  
It was the same question he'd asked before, but this time he made sure to stress the implication.  
Robbie seemed to understand. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. A lot."

Oh good. Good. So then, this was fine.

"Can I, uh, kiss you?"

Robbie made a strangled noise and nodded. Ok. Sportacus palms were sweaty.  
He leaned in. Robbie hesitated and smacked his hand to Sportacus' lips at the last second.

"Wait," He took a deep breath. Sportacus waited. Robbie eventually nodded.

"Okay."

Okay. He leaned in again and pressed a quick little kiss to his cheek. 

When he pulled back, Robbie still held a stunned expression. He cleared his throat.

 

"We should, uh, go on a date. Sometime."

 

Sportacus smiled and took him into a hug.

 

And that was that.

They would deal with everything else in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ok legit tho i on that "palms sweaty" line I debated for like 3 minutes whether I should add that his knees were weak and his arms were heavy. Am still lowkey debating. Might go back and add it in if my urges get the best of me.


End file.
